An Arrangement
by SSSP-shhh
Summary: Sasuke keeps coming back and Naruto keeps giving in.  Until something changes.  SasuNaruSasu


**Hey guys! It's M!**

**God, this took me forever. It was supposed to be a short little PWP, around 2,000 words and you got triple that and some actual plot, so... The story actually does not just end in smut, amazingly... I feel like the characters are a little OOC, but hey. I've never written SasuNaru seriously IC. I normally do Naruto humor, so this is a little different for me. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *Sasuke stares* "Don't be stupid like the idiot."**

** "Hey!"**

* * *

><p>"Uzumaki!"<p>

Wiping the sweat off my forehead with my bright orange t-shirt, I spun around to grin at Kiba. "Dude! Did you see that shot?"

He sent a cursory glance at the goal, where the goalie was bemoaning his bad luck. "Yeah, sure. It was epic. And I'm not the only one who thought so."

I followed his gaze to the bleachers. Even thought it was a recreational game, there was still a pretty big crowd. Leaf's soccer team had a lot of fans, especially because we liked to practice with our shirts off.

I opened my mouth to ask Kida what the big deal was; it was just a bunch of cute girls, which was great, but not important. Then I saw them. Or more specifically, _him_.

At Leaf High, we didn't really have cliques. Jocks, geeks and artists all intermingled. I hung out with Shikamaru, the smartest (and laziest) kid at our school; as well as Kiba, an adrenaline junkie; Chouji, a culinary wiz; and Sai, a socially challenged street graffiti artist. But there was one specific group that transcended all that. A group that contained intelligence, beauty, and the elite. The Popular Kids: Tenten, Neji, Deidara, and Hinata. And Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pretty much the King of Leaf High. And the worst bastard I'd ever met.

Coal colored eyes stared lazily down at me as his posse surrounded him. Glaring at him, I flipped him the finger as Kida snorted. "I thought you'd chased him off for good last time."

"So did I," I grumbled, getting in position for our next play.

Shrugging, Kida readied himself next to me. "I dunno what your guys' problem with each other is, but don't let it mess with your game."

I wanted to yell at him that _nothing_ could affect my game, but we both knew that wasn't the case. Sasuke Uchiha had a way of getting under my skin.

In all reality we shouldn't have ever spoken to each other. Sasuke didn't associate with people outside his tightly knit group. And really, other than me yelling at him, we didn't speak. But he always turned up at my games and watched me with those fathomless eyes.

Some days it bugged the hell out of me, enough so that I wasn't on my A-game. Other days...

Well there really were no other days.

Luckily, the game was almost over by the time he showed up, so I could slack off and stew in peace. The minute the ref blew the whistle indicating we'd won, I spun around to point at him. "You!"

Even thought he was all the way up in the bleachers, I saw one black eyebrow arc. "What, idiot?"

"What the _hell_-" I punctuated the word with a soccer ball lobbed at his head. I growled when he ducked gracefully. "Are you doing here?"

He smirked, leaning back against the silver bleacher backing. "Watching a group of morons running after a ball, obviously. Thought I'd see a real life example of how cavemen behave."

"You won't be able to see straight for a week, bastard, unless you get the fuck off of my field!" I grabbed any object I could reach to drop-kick at him. Everyone else fled the scene as he walked casually down towards me, like a prince descending from his dais.

He ducked to avoid a traffic cone and then he was on the ground, ten feet from me. "I heard you dumped your girlfriend."

I paused for a second to roll my eyes. "If someone told you that was a good way to start a conversation, they were lying."

"So, you did break up." Relentless, he strode forward, words cutting to the quick.

"Don't see how it matters to you," I snarled, giving one more good glare before stomping away. Everyone else was gone and I didn't want to be stuck dealing with the jerk.

His voice rang out after me. "So that means our arrangement is back on."

I tugged harshly at my ruffle gold hair. "There is no arrangement!" Against my better judgment I turned back to shout at him. "There is you, being a fucking bastard and not listening to me when I tell you, there is _nothing_ going on with us!" I gesticulated wildly with my hands, but he remained impassive.

"Leave the door unlocked," he reminded me, before turning away and leaving me alone in the soccer field.

Kiba jogged out as soon as he was gone. "Did you kick his ass?"

I turned my smile on full-watt. "You bet. He shouldn't be back for a while."

* * *

><p>I lived alone in a shitty apartment on the other side of town from my prestigious, private school. I'd gotten in based on my athletic skills and the little-known fact that one of the most influentail men in town was my official guardian. He'd been friends with my dad in college, so he'd financially supported me in when my parents had died.<p>

His name was Fugaku Uchiha.

Slumping with exhaustion, I cursed as my door refused to unlock. With a sharp kick, it finally flew open, but it did not bring the relief I sought.

I groaned as I stared at the figure seated haughtily on my couch. "For the second time today, what the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"I borrowed the keys from my dad. I knew you'd take too long." Sasuke didn't even bother looking at me as he loosened the tie of his school uniform. "This place is a dump."

"I don't see how thats any of your business." My backpack fell to the floor beside the door as I stood, practically trembling with rage. "Get the fuck out. I don't want anything to do with you."

In one smooth motion, he stood, gliding over to the door and locking it. "Liar," he tossed out. Invading my personal space, he slid his fingers over my wrist. "Your heart is pounding."

Fuck his perfect face. I leaned away from that intense gaze. "Yeah. I'm pissed."

He frowned, clearly displeased with what he saw as denial. "Don't be stupid. I don't have all day."

Pushing him away, I crossed my arms. "I'll pass. Get out of here."

He was too dignified to shrug. "I'm not free again for a week. You'll have to wait until then if you change your mind."

"I won't."

Doubtless, he was angry about walking away empty handed, but he wouldn't show it. Instead he pushed past me haughtily, only stopping at the door. "I'll see you next week."

"Go to hell!" I slammed the door behind him. Breathing hard, I walked away to flop on the couch. My apartment smelled like him now, that bastard. That mother-fucker.

I'd never met Sasuke before Fugaku took over guardianship of me in seventh grade. He'd been an ass even then. At my parents' funeral, I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. It was so distracting, I could barely focus on the service.

Things had come to a head when we both enrolled in Leaf High. After years of seeing each other sparingly, suddenly he was in my face every day. Before I know it, I was staring too.

It was hard not to. Tall, inscrutable, and classically beautiful, it wasn't long before Sasuke had the school at his feet. Everyone stared at him. But he noticed no one.

Until I joined the soccer team.

In a few months, I was one of the best offensive kickers our team had. The whole school knew, and kids started turning up to watch our games more frequently.

Sasuke showed up midway through our game with Sound High, our biggest rivals. I'd been so disoriented by his unabashed staring that I'd nearly missed the winning goal. Nearly.

When I'd confronted him in the restroom after the game, he'd locked the door, gotten down on his knees, and sucked me off. After which he left wordlessly as I was still gasping from my orgasm.

Somehow, it'd developed into something else. He'd begun to consistently show up at my games, cornering me afterwards to do... well... After jumping over first and second base, we didn't bother going back before making a home run.

I buried my head in the seat cushions. I no longer remembered why I'd gone along with it, other than that I was fourteen and horny. But once he'd begun messing with my girlfriends, I'd known it had gone too far.

Every break up I had was related to Sasuke in one way or another. I'd swear off whatever we had for the relationship, so he'd ruin it. And after a short struggle, I'd fall back into the same pattern with him.

But this time I was done. Truly and utterly. I was sick of his mind-fucking and never getting any answers. This time, it would end.

This time.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, whispers followed me. I was used to it. People'd been gossiping about my fights with Sasuke for four years now. I couldn't believe they didn't get tired of it.<p>

"Naruto!" A dainty hand latched onto my arm. "Naruto, talk to me. Please!"

"Shove off, Sakura." I didn't need to talk to the girl who'd cheated on me with a random stranger at one of Sasuke's rare parties. "I'm not really in the mood to chat."

She tried to say something else, but I tuned her out as I moved past her. I was a little more focused on the group moving like movie stars down the center of the hall.

They all ignored me, except for Tenten who flashed a grin. "Nice game, Uzumaki," she commented. "We should play one-on-one sometime. I'd kick your ass."

As the star of the women's soccer team, she just might. "Maybe," I acknowledged, a little wary. She shouldn't have been talking to me. "Maybe we'll see, some day."

She tilted her head to the side, emphasizing the two tight buns pinned to her head. "How 'bout tomorrow? The five of us are having a scrimmage and need another player. You should join in."

The people around me went quiet. Never before had someone been invited to join the Elite Five. Something was up.

Glancing over Tenten's shoulder, I could see those impassive black eyes locked on me. No need to wonder who was behind this. The only question was _why_.

There was no way I was falling into that trap. Hiking my backpack higher up on my shoulder, I smiled at Tenten. "Sorry, I can't. I'm busy."

Her eyebrows raised. "Are you sure? We'd really like to have you."

"Another time maybe." I nodded and moved past her.

"Scared Uzumaki?" The taunting voice stopped me in my tracks. And for once, I wished my pride wasn't so strong.

Slowly, I turend around to glare. "I could kick your ass anytime, bastard."

Arms crossed, Sasuke leaned back against his locker. "Prove it, idiot."

The gauntlet had been thrown down. "Name a time and place, and I'll take you down one-on-one."

"Troublesome," I heard Shikamaru murmur from the sidelines, but he was far too late.

Sasuke's eyes glinted as he pushed off the wall to stalk closer. "Today then. After school. We'll see if your bite is as good as your bark."

I stared into his dilated pupils and knew I was totally screwed.

* * *

><p>Needless to say, the bleachers were packed around the soccer field after school. Sasuke was already lounging indolently near the far goal when I showed up, already in my work out clothes.<p>

His eyes immediately flew to me and I swear I saw them darken. I tossed the soccer ball down at his feet. "First to three goals."

"Sure," he replied, and I felt a little better about the whole thing. And then he took his shirt off.

Seeing the fabric sliding over the tight skin of his stomach sent me flashing back to many evenings spent where _my_ hands were the ones shedding that fabric. Where _my_ tongue was licking along the lean muscles of his chest. Where _my_ back was pressed against that front while he pounded into-

The sadistic pleasure in his eyes brought me back to real life. Nearly snarling, I hoisted my shirt over my head and threw it off to the sidelines. "Stop fucking around," I muttered lowly, so that no one else could hear. "Play the fucking game."

"I am," he retorted, which set us into motion.

I had to admit it: Sasuke was good. What he lacked in expertise, he made up for in an innate grace and speed. The raw power and talent I normally utilized, ran up against a block. It wasn't that he was better. He wasn't. However, he was Sasuke, and his very existence kept me off balance.

The way sweat trickled down his neck, the way his arm brushed up against me when he tried to steal the ball... he kept me on my toes, that was for sure.

I still scored a goal though.

After playing for a good hour with no other developments, we called a halt. Much of our audience had wandered away, except for our friends and Sasuke's hard core fans.

Deidara laughed, clapping his hands, as we left the field panting. "Shit guys! Built up animosity much?"

Or sexual tension, I thought to myself as I flopped down next to Kiba and Shikamaru. "Can't believe I have to go home and study for that Chem quiz after this."

"You're sloppy with him, as well," Kiba snorted. "You might have to postpone. With the way you are right now, you might not be bale to beat him for a couple more hours."

Gritting my teeth, I restrained the urge to pummel him. "He just _irritates_ me."

"Doesn't mean that you're any better at dealing with him." Kiba stood, punching my shoulder. "I'm heading out. Now that Hinata's gone, I'm out of here."

It was true. The Elite were leaving as well. Abandoning me with their staring friend. All alone on a deserted soccer field-

Uh-oh.

Warily, I glanced back at the bastard as all the people drifted away. Like usual, he was already looking right at me.

"We're done for today," I told him. "I'm going home."

"Running away," he murmured. "Stop being an idiot. I don't have much time."

I grabbed my hoodie, pulling it on, but leaving it unzipped. "Then find some girl to screw. It'd be easy enough, for you."

His eyes trailed down my body slowly, making me shiver. "You're most interesting," he admitted softly.

"Look, I'm tired of your weird-ass games. Just grow up and-"

He'd gotten closer than I'd realized as his hands knotted in the thick fabric of my hoodie as he kissed me.

Sasuke wasn't emotional. I wasn't sure it was possible for him. But there certainly was a lot of desperation in that kiss for someone so reserved. I couldn't help it; I fell into the sensation, weaving my hands through stiff, dark hair. We were nearly the same height, but our bodies still fit together seamlessly, without any of the usual awkward bumping of angles and bones. Sometimes I'd wondered if it had anything to do with growing while involved with each, as if our bodies had evolved to accommodate each other. No girl I've ever been with had felt so natural in my arms.

As soon as I was actively involved, he pulled away, allowing me one moment of clarity before spreading his palms over the bare skin of my stomach under the hoodie and attaching his mouth to my neck. Groaning, I reached back for something, anything to hold onto, but only grasped thin air. His hands roved, nails biting into the small of my back as he jerked our hips together.

Shit, he felt good. The tension coiled within Sasuke's frame seemed to explode into sheer heat now as he ground brutally against me. He was all nips and bites against my neck, collarbone and ear. Not to mention his bare chest rubbed teasingly against mine every so often, when the hoodie opened enough to allow contact.

His hands slid slowly down to cup my ass. "Want to be in you," he breathed in my ear.

The words were enough to jolt me out of my aroused haze. "Fuck," I managed to get out as I squirmed against him. "We're in fucking public."

"Do you really care?" he grumbled, but pulled away nonetheless. "Locker room."

I had a moment where I wondered if I really wanted this. And then he looked up at me from under his lashes and any doubts I had were whisked away. "Yeah, sure. Should be empty."

"Come on." He grabbed my hand, pulling me forward before I could change my mind. I watched the muscles rippling across his bare back, the hair clinging to the back of his neck.

I continued to follow him as I spoke, "I don't like doing this."

Wary, he glanced back but seemed assured by my lack of will to escape. "I did get that feeling," he commented sarcastically. "Otherwise I wouldn't have had to do this."

"This is the last time." The lie fell flat on both our ears and proceeded to ignore it.

As soon as we were inside, he shoved me up against the wall, pressing his mouth to mine. Picking up where we left off, he stripped me of the hoodie completely. "Naruto." My name flowed from his mouth into mine. "Touch me."

All to eagerly, I returned the open mouthed kisses on his neck, collar and chest, paying special attention to small, inked tattoo on the back of his left shoulder. His fingers tangled in my hair, pressing me closer. "Come on, Naruto. Fucking _touch_ me."

"No." I pulled back to glare. "You want my ass? You can touch _me_." I pushed hard at his shoulders until he sank to his knees. "In fact, you can suck me."

We very rarely gave each other oral sex. There'd been a period of time in sophomore year when we'd been curious, and desperate, enough to try it out. We spent two weeks or so figuring out the logistics. While I loved the feeling of Sasuke's hot, wet mouth surrounding me, I wasn't a huge fan of giving him yet another orifice to stick his junk into. So blow-jobs were reserved for special occasions.

(Sasuke'd rimmed me once, but I'd been so embarrassed by my reaction to it that I'd forbid him to ever do it again. He'd listened. Except for on his birthdays.)

Wrinkling his nose, he reached up to tug my basketball shorts to the floor, leaving him staring at the bulge in my boxers. He rested his hand on it, squeezing lightly with a soft smirk. I tugged on his hair. "Get on with it, bastard."

Sighing, mostly for my benefit, he pulled my boxers to the ground, wrapping his hand around my dick clinically before running his tongue along the tip. "Salty," he commented dryly.

"Shut up," I muttered, jerking his head forward as I flushed. "Get to it."

Bracing his palms on the wall behind me, he leaned forward and eased me into his mouth.

My head cracked back against the wall as he suckled me with a technique that was rusty but still full of expertise. It'd been far too long since he'd touched me like this, swallowing as he held me in the back of his throat, causing such incredible suction that a shiver ran down my spine.

He pulled off too soon. "Turn around," he rasped, eyes even darker than usual. Distrustful, I turned to lean against the wall, propping my ass out. I kept my eyes locked on him over my shoulder as he pulled out a tube of lube and slicked his fingers in it.

"Next time, I top. Its my turn," I told him, momentarily forgetting that this was The Last Time and wincing as the first finger slid into me.

"Whatever." He nipped at my ass, making me jump. "Relax idiot. It hasn't been _that_ long."

No, just a month. Much as I hated to admit, I'd missed it.

The stretching process was quick and efficient. He didn't bother attempting to hit my prostate early, just sticking his fingers in with little attention to finess. But just the sight of him had me panting.

The fingers slid out of me smoothly and he eased up my body. "Ready, dumbass?"

I pressed back against him in a quick hip roll that made him stifle a moan. "Yeah. As ever, bastard."

Without any further ado, he thrust into me, making my back arc as he didn't even wait for me to adjust before pulling out and plunging in again. I could barely keep my eyes open to watch as he pulled my hips back into his repeatedly. My mouth hung loosely open as he surged deeper and deeper inside me, managing to stimulate me without bothering to hit my prostate most of the time.

"Come on, idiot," he breathed in my ear and I unconsciously clamped down on him, practically purring as he moaned, out loud this time.

We were teenage boys and it'd been a while, so neither of us lasted long. Just long enough for him to turn me around and seal his lips to mine.

Finished, I allowed my knees to give in so I could sag on the floor in peace. He followed me down, head leaning on my shoulder. "I prefer your bed, moron."

"And I prefer not seeing your ugly face." The words came out softer than I intended as I leaned my cheek against his glossy hair. Entranced, I watched as my breath ruffled the strands.

His fingers glided across my chest. "I don't like being rejected."

"No shit." I was too drained to remove his wandering hand. "You need to work on that."

"Why do you keep fighting me? This arrangement is good for you, isn't it? You like this?" A mix of exasperation and puzzlement coated his voice. "Who needs the rest?"

I was tired and didn't need his abnormal amount of jabber. "Unlike some emotionless robots, I actually like a _relationship_ with the sex." I pushed at him. "Get off me. I'm going home."

"Then go out with me."

The words halted my actions immediately and I fell back against the wall. "Fuck you. You choose _now_ to joke, bastard?"

He blinked at me, eyes earnest behind a veil of dispassion. "I'm not joking. We've been practically together for four years. So we should make it official."

I stared at him, but there was no sign of a smirk lurking. "I don't even like you," I said bluntly.

"The evidence shows otherwise," he said cryptically, gracefully standing upright. "Think on it. Get back to me."

He left before I could protest again.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Dude!" Kiba bounded up to me in the hall before school. "What went down with you and Uchiha?" Shikamaru followed leisurely behind with Chouji, who offered me a bit of what looked like sponge cake.<p>

I politely declined. "I kicked his ass, what did you think? Then he went off to be emo somewhere and I went home."

Kiba's eyebrows raised and my friends exchanged looks. "Really? 'Cause Ino drove by around fifteen minutes after we left. Said she didn't see anything."

I shrugged, struggling to maintain my nonchalant facade. "What can I say? He was tired and I'm fucking awesome."

Between bites of sponge cake, Chouji made room in his mouth to speak. "You sure? 'Cause you and the Uchiha have always been weird, but its reached whole new levels recently."

I rounded my shoulders in, but tossed my trademark grin. "He's just been extra bastardy. Don't worry, I can handle him."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru murmured, but I'd already been distracted by the incoming group.

"Great game yesterday, Uzumaki!" Tenten slugged my shoulder. "The way you were holding back like that... You must have really unleashed it after we left."

Shy Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "Y-y-yes. Naruto was v-v-very s-s-strong."

"Explosive," Deidara hissed, flicking his ponytail.

Neji Hyuuga simply held my gaze for a long moment before pursing his lips. "Satisfactory."

There was a little smirk on Sasuke's face. I knew what this was. The integrating into his elite group... the Sasuke form of wooing. "Thanks guys." I smiled. "Wish your bastard friend had been up to the challenge."

The public insult induced a few gasps of horror for the surrounding populace, but the Elite shrugged it off. Sasuke crossed his arms. "We'll see who's 'up to the challenge' when you face me on the basketball court."

That was Sasuke's sport: basketball. There was no one like him on the court. He wouldn't be ducking, seeing as he was just under six foot, but the speed and grace I'd witnessed on the soccer field greatly aided him in basketball.

I knew a challenge when I heard one. "Maybe when I can stand the sight of your face again." Ambiguous, leaving me lots of room to wriggle out of it. "Bastard," I added for good measure."

Grinning, Tenten shifted closer. "You should come eat lunch with us today. I'd like to talk game with you."

My eyes flickered to Sasuke again. "Can't. I've got plans with my friends here." I could hear Kiba sputtering behind me and stepped not-so-delicately on his foot. "Someone's gotta keep this dog on a leash."

"Bring 'em," she offered. "I insist."

There was nothing else to say. "Maybe. I'll talk to Sai first."

With a benevolent smile, Tenten nodded, waiting for Sasuke to take the lead before walking by.

"Holy shit." Kiba was still in awe. "I'm going to sit with Hinata. Naruto, you are an angel sent from heaven." He shook his head in wonder. "Wonder why they're suddenly so interested in you, man."

"Maybe Tenten likes you," Chouji offered, but I shook my head.

"Lets just not think about it." I glanced at my watch. "Come on. Its almost class and Orochimaru will be a bitch if we're late."

They dropped it, but I could feel three sets of eyes in the back of my head. I didn't want to think about it. Not Sasuke's offer, not this sort of weird ass flirting, none of it.

But the staring, and the thinking, was unavoidable.

* * *

><p>"Dickless!" Sai hung on my arm, bland smile still in place.<p>

Elbowing him in the side, I scowled as he fell to the floor. "How many times have I said to stop that shit?"

Recovering almost immediately, Sai began to leech on me again. "But my little fishcake is all grown up!"

Most of the time, I had no idea what Sai was talking about. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Just get off me." He refused to believe me until I had him in a headlock. The creepy thing is that he kept smiling the whole.

Shikamaru ignored our bickering as he nonchalantly blew bubbles with his gum. "I don't understand why you insist on dragging us along. The whole thing is gonna be a drag."

"Cheer up, Shika!" Kiba was practically crowing his excitement. "We're gonna sit with Hinata! And other people!"

"You are so hopeless." Chouji had made cheese puffs in his last class and was bringing them as a sort of ice breaker.

I snagged one off his tray and dodged his meaty fist aimed at my head. "Yeah. Better hope you don't pant too loud or she might notice."

We were still joshing around by the time we reached the five kids seated at the prime spot on the school lawn. I was in the middle of laughing over Kiba's stupidity when I felt dark eyes scanning my face. Instantly, I clammed up.

There was an awkward moment where neither group knew what to do. Then Tenten smiled and waved me over. "Glad you guys are here. Naruto, what do you think of this strategy?"

We spent the first ten minutes or so talking game, as Kiba tried to chat up Hinata and Shika tried to sleep. Chouji's cheese puffs were a huge hit. Sai was basically ignored.

"Idiot." Sasuke's voice cut through our conversation. It was sad that I responded to the insult.

I raised my eyebrows. "What'd you want, bastard?"

Lips pursed, he was looking just over my head. "You've got crap in your hair."

Ruffling the blonde tufts, I felt around for anything. "Did I get it out?"

"No." Sighing heavily, he reached over and I stiffened as he lightly touched my head. "There." He showed me a leaf trapped between his fingers.

"Thanks," I muttered, nervously scratching the back of my head as our friends exchanged looks. Damn him.

Deidara snatched the leaf from Sasuke, laughing as it was crushed in his fist. "So, man, you got a new girlfriend yet?"

I tried not to tense. "Naw. Not worth the trouble. Girls can be a pain. No offense," I smiled at Hinata and Tenten. "I'm a little jaded right now, I guess."

"Then why not try a guy?" I jolted in surprise as Deidara gave me a slow, sultry wink. "I've been on boys my whole life. Can't imagine any other way."

Beside me, Kiba shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't homophobic, per se, just very, _very_ straight. But I played it cool. "Yeah, but then you have to deal with a jackass instead of a bitch." Hinata's face had never been so red. "No offense," I added belatedly.

"Ah, but Naruto's penis is so small, he'd definitely be the bottom."

Sai's statement was followed instantly with me smacking his face into the ground, hopefully obliterating his plastic smile. "Sorry about that," I apologized, completely flushed. "Sometimes he doesn't know when to stop."

"But I'm curious about the answer now." Neji's silky hair fell softly over his shoulder as he examined me. "If you were with a man, which would you be?"

Everyone except Deidara, Neji, Sai and possibly Shikamaru (he didn't give enough of a fuck) was squirming a little in their seats now. I shrugged inelegantly. "If we ever decide to sleep together, Neji, you'll find out then, eh?"

That dispelled the tension. Everyone laughed. Even Shika smiled. The rest of the lunch passed easily, despite Sai's best efforts to make things uncomfortable.

When the bell rang for class, I was in no hurry to flee. Lunch had been far more enjoyable than I'd anticipated. It was definitely better than Chem, anyways.

"Naruto." It'd been a long time since I'd heard my name called by that voice. Guard back up, I looked back at Sasuke. His arms were crossed over his chest. "My dad wants to see you today, so stop by the house after school."

This was the first time he'd brought up our original connection in front of others. Thrown too off balance to respond, I gave a swift nod before hurrying off so my friends couldn't question me. What was Sasuke _doing_?

* * *

><p>The Chem quiz nearly killed me. Literally. By the time I was done, it felt like my brain was seeping out of my ears. At least I didn't have a sixth period, unlike some prissy know-it-alls. Instead, I hiked my backpack up on my shoulders and set off walking towards the rich district uptown.<p>

Fugaku's house was only a fifteen minute walk from the school, at the top of the steepest hill in the city. Panting lightly at the end of my walk, I pressed weakly on the gate buzzer. "Naruto Uzumaki, here to see Fugaku Uchiha."

Whoever was at the other end of the line clicked off without a word and the gate opened with a slow ease. I couldn't help feeling grimy and poor as I paced up the walk and nodded to the neat maid who held open the door for me. "Do you know the way?" she asked politely.

"Yeah." I'd never lived in the Uchiha mansion, only staying for two weeks before I was effectively settled elsewhere. Still, I'd come over to their place quite a bit when I was a kid and Fugaku wasn't sure I could take care of myself. Taking the winding stairs two at a time, I rapped twice on the door second on the left. "It's Naruto, sir."

After a few seconds of silence, a stern voice rang out. "Come in, Naruto."

The study was as spartan and sparing as usual. There was little to no color, not even in the elder Uchiha's clothing. His flat black eyes took me in emotionlessly as he spoke. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

Shoving my hands in the pockets of my pants, I nodded bashfully. "Yeah, soccer had taken up a lot of time. And homework and stuff." I was supposed to come up and see him more often, but a lot of times my dislike of Sasuke kept me away.

"I hear you and my son have become rather competitive recently." It had only taken him four years to broach the subject. Knowing him, he'd been informed of our disputes for ages.

I played it close tot he vest. "There aren't that many people worth competing with at Leaf. In sports, that is."

Steepling his hands, Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "I caught Sasuke with my key to your apartment."

"Ah." I had no idea how to reply. Shifting my feet back and forth, I bit at the inside of my mouth. "What'd he say?"

I watched in horror as Fugaku's lips pursed. Never a good sign. "That you and my son have been... actively involved for some years."

He'd told the truth? That bastard had actually come clean? I was so screwed. "Look, sir, I don't know how much Sasuke has told you, but I-"

"Then let me enlighten you." I instantly shut up. "I've known my son was homosexual for a number of years now, even though he only recently informed me. He says you aren't currently in a committed relationship to each other. You know my son; he gave me the technical information and nothing more. Any _feelings_ that might be present, I can only guess at. But-" Ominously, he rose from his chair to stare eye-level at me. "If you harm my son in any way, I will not hesistate to wield my influence in any way I can to hurt you, regardless of my closeness with your family."

My God. It was like a lecture from one of my girlfriends' dads. Except a thousand times scarier. "Yes, sir. I understand. I don't think you need to worry about it. Sir."

Never breaking eye contact, he reseated himself. "I certainly hope not, Naruto. You are dismissed. Mikoto expects you to stay for dinner."

"Yes sir!" I retreated hurriedly, only sighing in relief when the door was closed behind me. Fugaku could be one scary guy when he wanted to be.

"Moron. You look like you've seen a ghost."

I nearly squeaked in surprise, whirling around to see Sasuke hovering at the top of the staircase. He seemed more relaxed, head tilted to the side in comfortable bemusement. Even his tie was slightly undone. I glanced nervously at the door behind me before edging closer. "Does your dad have a gun?"

His lashes fluttered in puzzlement. "Not that I know of. Why?"

"I think I was just threatened."

"Why would he bother threatening you?" He was already turning away, fabric sliding against the sharp protrusions of his shoulder blades.

Instantly pissed by his blatant disregard, I grabbed the white fabric of his collar and slammed him back agains the wall. "Maybe because _someone_ spilled the beans," I hissed, "and now he thinks I'm going to hurt his little baby boy!"

His eyes widened minutely, but he made no move to push me off. "Oh." He seemed to be in deep contemplation of something. "I guess Itachi finally went through with his threat."

My grip loosened automatically in surprise. "What?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his messily styled hair. "Itachi found out about us last year. He's been saying he was going to tell Dad ever since."

Slowly, my brain processed this. "But he said you-"

"So you wouldn't try to deny it." Sasuke cut in. "Very smart. You just gave away everything, dumbass."

Face flushed at the humiliation of being tricked, I turned away to punch at the air. "Shut up!"

"Stupid," he said again, but this time, it was more affectionate than anything. I was not surprised when he pressed his palm lightly against my back. "Are you staying for dinner?"

For a brief moment, I allowed myself to relish the familiar touch. "Yeah. Your mom insisted."

The hand dropped away and I shuffled around to face him. There was almost a smile on his face as he said. "Come hang out in my room, then."

This wasn't at all what I had been going for. A part of me just wanted to run away. But the look on his face, slightly hopeful, melted my insides. Giving into the undeniable rightness of it all, I just grinned. "Sure."

We didn't do anything in his room that night. Just talked. Then went down and had dinner. Maybe, just maybe, it was the start of something more.

* * *

><p><strong>I know. The end is super abrupt. But you can't understand how relieved I was when I finally felt the story ending. I didn't want to even think about going back and ADDING things. This was supposed to be SHORT! Ugh... Well, I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading and please REVIEW!<strong>

**Love M.**


End file.
